Your Smile Is My Pain
by uchihapoetri
Summary: maaf saya gak bisa bikin Summary, langsung baca aja ya! YAOI, SASUNARU, GJ, ABAL, TYPOS.


**YOUR SMILE IS MY PAIN**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **YOUR SMILE IS MY PAIN MILIK UCHIHA POETRI**

 **T (masih belum bisa bikin M)**

 **Warning:**

 **YAOI, OOC, GJ, TYPOS, ABAL, ANEH, AU, TYPOS, M-PREG, TYPOS, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST, DRAMA DLL!**

 **DLDR!**

 **SASUNARU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau akan pulang cepat malam ini Sasuke?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto bertanya pada suami sahnya selama 5 tahun ini. Terlihat sekali sebuah pengharapan yang teramat besar dalam safirnya.

"hn!" dan jawaban tegas dari Sasuke membuat wajah manis Naruto menjadi kecewa. Sasuke yang melihat wajah 'istri'nya berubah sedih dan kecewa hanya bisa berdecak keras.

"ah! Gomen Sasuke. . . aku tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan kerjaanmu di perusahaan, maaf aku sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. . ." Naruto yang menyadari ketidak sukaan Sasuke akan tingkahnya pagi ini yang sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal yang sama langsung meminta maaf dan memasang senyuman 'manis'nya sepeti biasa.

"aku pergi." Tanpa adanya kecupan atau pelukan seperti biasanya yang selalu Sasuke berikan saat ia akan berangkat bekerja dulu, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya yang mengantar kepergian Sasuke sambil berharap pagi ini Sasukenya akan memberinya kecupan di dahi atau pelukan hangat seperti dulu. Tapi, harapan Naruto haruslah pupus saat Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi tanpa kata-kata lagi.

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

"Sasuke-kun~!" seorang wanita cantik berambut pink langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke ketika melihat pria itu kembali ke tampatnya bekerja. Konoha'Angel. Club malam yang sangat terkenal akan ke elitannya yang hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kesini serta pelayanan yang diberikan begitu berkelas.

"Sakura, kau cantik seperti biasa sayang~" dan gombalan dari Sasuke membuat wanita yang duduk di atas pahanya itu merona merah.

"kau juga tampan seperti biasanya~ apa kau akan membawaku malam ini Sasuke-kun~?" dengan nada menggoda, Sakura merayu Sasuke agar menyewanya malam ini sambil menggesekkan pantatnya yang tepat diatas 'benda penting' Sasuke.

"tentu sayang~" dan ciuman panas adalah pembukaan dari hal yang sudah selama 3 bulan ini selalu Sasuke lakukan di bar ini.

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

"apa kau benar tidak akan pulang Sasuke?" terlihat di atas kursi ruang makan Naruto duduk sambil melihat kue tart coklat berukuran sedang yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan sendu.

"sepertinya kau sangat 'sibuk' ya Sasuke. . ." bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan bernada menyayat hati. Diliriknya 5 lembar foto disampingnya yang menampilkan suami sahnya sedang bercumbu dengan gadis bersurai pink yang sudah selama 3 bulan ini selalu menghantui pikiran dan hati Naruto.

"akh!" pekikan sakit terdengar dari Naruto saat Naruto sedang hanyut dalam fikirannya. Reflex dia langsung mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu walau tak terlalu nampak karena kemeja longgar yang dipakainya dengan sayang.

"tenanglah sayang. . . Tou-sanmu tetap mencintaimu kok, tidak perlu cemburu dengan wanitu ne~" sebuah senyum tulus Naruto berikan pada buah hatinya dengan Sasuke yang kini berusia 4 bulan itu.

"dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang. . . dia hanya bosan dengan Kaa-san saja, jadi Tou-sanmu tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang. . ." dan setelah rasa sakitnya menghilang barulah Naruto meniup api diatas lilin yang tinggal setengah lalu memotong kue itu.

"Happy Birthday Uchiha Nar- ah! Sepertinya bukan itu namaku saat ini. . . Happy Birthday Namikaze Naruto. . . semoga kau bisa menjadi Kaa-san yang baik untuk anakmu kelak dan kau juga semakin kuat demi anakmu ne!" setelah mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya dan memohon pada Kami-Sama agar mau memberinya kekuatan demi anaknya untuk bertahan, Naruto memakan kue buatannya sendiri dalam kesunyian yang tak lama kemudian terpecahkan oleh isakan-isakan kecil.

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

"ohayou Sasuke. . ." sapa Naurto dengan 'senyuman' manisnya seperti biasa yang hanya dibalas "hn." dari Sasuke. Naruto tak kecewa lagi saat tak mendapat balasan atau kecupan selamat pagi, karena hari ini Naruto tak akan mengharapkan apapun dari Sasuke. Juga untuk kedepannya.

"hari ini aku akan masak sup tomat kesukaanmu, kalau kau bisa pulang cepat kita bisa makan malam bersama, tapi kalau kau sibuk. . . aku akan menyimpan bagianmu." Sambil menata sarapan mereka, Naruto mencoba memecahkan kesunyian yang mulai terasa di kediamannya ini.

"aku akan pulang." Naruto tak bisa menyembunyukan keterkejutannya saat mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. "benarkah?" sedikit memastikan tak masalah kan?

"hn." Naruto pun untuk pertama kalinya selama 3 bulan ini tersenyum tulus didepan suaminya ini.

"arigato Sasuke. . ."

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

Dan seharian itu Naruto tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia sangat senang hari ini. Mungkin terlihat berlebihan, tapi Naruto sangat menantikan makan malamnya nanti bersama suaminya. Tanpa sadar Naruto memasak makanan yang banyak, tak hanya sup tomat yang dijanjikannya tadi, membuat meja makannya kini penuh. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersipu malu saat menyadari sikapnya yang kelewat bersemangat, dan sepertinya jagoan kecilnya pun merasakan kebahagiaan Kaa-sannya, seharian ini Naruto tak merasakan sakit diperutnya. Naruto terus menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sesaat, Naruto melirik jam di dinding. Pukul 08.00 tepat, lalu melihat ponselnya. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menghubunginya. Naruto masih tersenyum, "mungkin dia terjebak macet." Naruto menunggu lagi. Menunggu. Menunggu. Dan terus menunggu . . . tak ada yang berubah, masih tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan pulang, tak ada pesan atau telephon darinya dan kesunyian yang selama ini menemani Naruto disetiap malamnya yang dingin. . . tapi, yang berubah setiap jamnya adalah senyuman yang ditampilkan Naruto.

"kau akan pulang kan Sasuke. . .?" hanya untaian harapan yang bisa didengar dalam kesunyian malam yang semakin larut.

"ambil segi positifnya Naruto! Setidaknya besok pagi kau tidak perlu masak! Oh! Mungkin seharian besok kau tidak perlu masak! Hehe. . .he. . .he. ." dan tawa miris Naruto berhenti ketika jam di ruang tengahnya berdentang 12 kali.

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

"ohayou Sasuke." Lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menyapa dan 'tersenyum' seolah tidak ada kejadian apapun semalam. Dan Sasukepun bersikap seperti biasa. Keadaan 'normal' lainnya.

"hari ini aku tidak sarapan. Aku ada rapat pagi ini setelahnya sarapan bersama kolega dari Hyuuga. Aku pergi."

Dan seperti biasa, Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai kedepan pintu sambil 'tersenyum' dan melabaikan tangannya sambil megucapkan "hati-hati Sasuke! Semoga harimu menyenangkan~!" dan 'senyuman' Naruto pun menghilang saat bayangan mobil yang dikendarai suaminya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"hari ini kita sarapan berdua lagi sayang. . . kau ingin makan apa? Ramen? Sudah lama Kaa-san tak makan ramen. . ." dan begitulah, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai ramen yang dulu menjadi langganannya.

"ohayou paman~!" mendengar sapaan yang sudah lama tak didengar membuat Teuchi, pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati pria manis langganannya dulu yang tersenyum sambil melambai padanya.

"Naruto! Sudah lama sekali kau tak kesini! Kemana saja kau?" dan mereka berdua berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum satu pelanggan datang dan memesan ramen, membuat Teuchi meninggalkan Naruto dan membuat ramen untuk tamunya yang baru dan pesanan Naruto.

"Naru?" Naruto agak terkejut mendengar sapaan ragu dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Suara itu. . .

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke's POV**

" _Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"_

" _baik."_

" _bagaimana perkembangan keponakanku Sasuke?"_

" _hn."_

" _ck! Tidak bisakah kau tidak pelit kata pada Anikimu ini?"_

" _hn."_

" _pasti karena sikap dinginmu ini yang membuat Naru-chan sedih akhir-akhir ini. Jangan terlalu kaku Sasuke. . ."_

Aku tak bisa berhenti mengingat percakapan yang terjadi setelah rapat tadi pagi. Apa yang membuatku bisa melupakan kalau Naruto kini tengah hamil? Berapa usia kandungannya pun aku lupa! BRENGSEK! Aku benar-benar melupakan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan orang yang begitu aku cintai selama ini?! aku bahkan melupakan ulang tahunnya kemarin! Kenapa aku baru ingat semuanya sekarang?! SIIAALL! Gara-gara perasaan bosan yang tidak jelas itu, aku sudah menghianati cintaku sendiri dan melukainya! SHIT! Kumohon Naru, maafkan aku. . .

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumah kami, tapi siapa pria yang bersama dengan Naruto itu?! Apa sekarang Naruto sudah berani bermain dibelakangku?! BRENGSEK KAU NARUTO! Lihat saja hukumanmu nanti!

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memukul wajah pria yang telah lancang menggandeng tangan istriku!

"SASUKE?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa?" cih! Kenapa kau menolongnya Dobe?! Dan apa-apaan tatapan tajammu itu? Selama ini kau tak pernah menatapku seperti itu, tapi demi pria brengsek ini kau berani melawan suamimu heh?!

 **Sasuke's POV End**

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada temanku sejak kecil itu! Dan lihatlah dia sekarang, menyeretku ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan keras didepan wajah Gaara tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menolong sahabatku itu. Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?

"siapa dia?" nada dingin dan tajam yang digunakan Sasuke membuat firasatku jadi buruk.

"dia. . . sahabatku, Gaara. . ." mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku moncoba menjawab dengan biasa.

"sahabat huh?! Kalian pasti sangat 'dekat' sampai kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu saat kau sudah memiliki suami." Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Apa kau mulai ingat kalau kau adalah suamiku dan aku adalah istrimu Sasuke? Apa aku boleh berharap untuk yang terakhir kalau kau akan kembali padaku? Pada kami Sasuke?

"kenapa kau tersenyum?! Jadi yang kukatakan benar. Kau berselingkuh dengannya kan!" apa yang kau katakan Sasuke? Apa yang kukatakan sehingga kau menuduhku berselingkuh? Padahal selama ini kaulah yang. . .

"tidak Sasuke! Aku dan Gaara baru bertemu tadi di kedai Ichiraku."

"jadi kalian tadi sedang kencan huh?! Sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian hari ini! seharusnya tadi aku tidak pulang saja agar kau puas bermesraan dengannya." Tidak. . . Tidak Sasuke. . . jangan menuduhku seperti itu! Aku selalu mejaga hatiku hanya untukmu seorang dan anak kita! Kau tidak bisa merendahkan perasaanku seperti ini!

"tidak Sasuke. . . kau salah paham, dengarkan aku dulu-" aku tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku saat Sasuke mendorongku dengan kuat saat aku ingin menyentuhnya hingga aku jatuh kebelakang dan menabrak dinding. Ugh! Kenapa sakit sekali? Tapi. . . rasa sakit dihatiku lebih menyakitkan melihat Sasuke tak mempercayaiku seperti ini, padahal aku selalu mencoba untuk percaya padanya dan menjaga perasaanku. Tapi. . . ugh! Kenapa perutku sakit sekali? Ada apa sayang? Tenang saja. . .Tou-sanmu hanya marah pada Kaa-san, dia tidak marah padamu sayang. . .

"sa. . .sa-su. . .ke. . ." kenapa jadi gelap? Sasuke?! Kau dimana?! Perut sakit sekali Sasuke! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita?! Tidak! Kumohon Kami-sama. . . tolong jaga anak kami. . .

"NARUTO!" ah. . .setidaknya kau masih mau memanggil namaku Sasuke. . .

 **Naruto's POV End**

 **SASUNARU** **Masashi_Kishimoto**

"bagai mana keadaanya Sasuke?!" Minato langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja yang digunakan Sasuke begitu melihat menantunya itu duduk didepan pintu UGD.

"tenanglah Monato. . . Sasuke-kun juga sedang cemas seperti kita, sebaiknya kau tidak menambah beban Sasuke-kun." Mendengar permintaa istri tercintanya, Minato mencoba untuk tenang.

"ini semua salahku. . . salahku. . . maaf. . . Naru, maaf. . . Maaf. . . Naru. . ." dan racauan tak jelas dari Sasuke membuat semua mata memandangnya prihatin dan miris, Mikoto dan Kushina tak kuasa menahan tangisannya memikirkan keadaan putra mereka, Fugaku dan Minato hanya bisa menenangkan istri mereka, sedangkan Itachi mencoba untuk menenangkan Sasuke tapi tak berhasil sedikitpun.

2 jam berlalu bagai 2 abad bagi Sasuke, dan kini dia langsung menerjang dokter pertama yang keluar dari ruangan istrinya dirawat.

"bagai mana keadaan istriku Dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Anak kami selamat kan? Katakan iya atau kau akan kubunuh!" Itachi mencoba menahan Sasuke yang seperti orang kesetanan

"tenanglah Sasuke!"

"maaf. . . tapi istri anda dan anak anda tidak bisa tertolong Tuan Uchiha. . ."

BUGH! DUAK! BUAGH!

Dan pukulan serta tendangan dari Sasuke membuat Dokter itu tersungkur tak berdaya, tak berani melawan Sasuke. Sedang Itachi mencoba menghentikan pukulan dan tendangan dari Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! KAU PASTI DOKTER GADUNGAN! KAU TIDAK LAYAK DISEBUT DOKTER KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN ISTRI DAN ANAKKU! MATI SAJA KAU DOKTER SIALAN!"

"HENTIKAN SASUKE!" semua mencoba menahan Sasuke dan menenangkannya, tapi tak ada yang berhasil sampai-

PLAK!

"jangan menyalahkan orang lain BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ANAKKU DAN CUCUKU! YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI ITU KAU!" Dan tamparan dari Mikoto juga makian dari Kushina membuat Sasuke membeku. Dokter yang dihajar Sasuke langsung dibawa ke tempat aman oleh beberapa suster dan dokter.

"saya mengerti jika kalian merasa kehilangan, tapi melampiaskannya dengan kekerasan tak akan pernah membawa kembali nyawa yang telah kembali ke surga tempat Tuhan memanggil kembali jiwa manusia baik seperti Naruto." Seorang dokter berambut merah keluar dari ruang UGD, membuat Sasuke meradang seketika.

"BRENGSEK! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGGODA ISTRIKU, NARUTO TAK AKAN SEPERTI INI!"

"aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena Naruto akan marah padaku jika tahu SUAMI TERCINTANYA ku hina sperti ini, KAULAH YANG MEMBUNUHNYA UCHIHA KEPARAT! JIKA KAU PERCAYA AKAN KETULUSAN , KEJUJURAN DAN CINTA NARUTO YANG HANYA UNTUKMU, AKU TIDAK AKAN KEHILANGAN SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!" BUAGH! Dan satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"CUKUP!" mendengar suara Fugaku yang menggelegar membuat semua terdiam, Kushina dan Mikoto masih menangis, Itachi dan Minato hanya bisa terdiam tampak tak bernyawa. Sementara Sasuke sudah jatuh merosot kelantai, bukan karena pukulan dari Gaara tadi. Tapi karena rasa penyesalan yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

"bolehkan kami melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali Dokter?" pertanyaan Fugaku hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Gaara tapi itu saja sudah cukup. Minato dan Kushina lansung masuk, sementara keluarga Uchiha masih diluar semua. Disitu Itachi mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai hal mengerikan ini terjadi. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresik apapun. Seperti zombie.

"ini salahku. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf Naru. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Naruto. Naruto. Jangan. Jangan pergi. . . maaf. . . . JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU NARUTO! AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Itachi dan Fugaku mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dan menahan kepala Sasuke yang terus dibenturkannya ke lantai.

"tenanglah Sasuke!" dan isakan Mikoto semakin keras melihat putra bungsunnya yang sudah seperti orang gila.

"aku harus meminta maaf pada Naru, jadi dia bisa kembali padaku lagi! Iya! Maaf! Aku harus minta maaf!" dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menerobos masuk ke dalam dan mendorong Kushina yang sedang menangis di bahu mungil Naruto, membuat Minato menjadi geram dan ingin memukul Sasuke jika tidak ada Fugaku yang menahan tangannya.

"hei Naru. . . aku minta maaf. . . maaf Naru. . . ayo! Pukul aku! Tampar aku! Tendang aku! Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu puas dan memaafkan aku Naru. . .ayo! pukul aku! Aku tidak akan membalasmu! Ayo! Jangan hanya diam dan tersenyum saja! Ayo Naru! pukul aku! BANGUN DAN PUKUL AKU DOBE! JANGAN HANYA TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU! PUKUL AKU! BUNUH AKU! HUKUM AKU SESUKAMU! TAPI JANGAN HUKUM AKU SEPERTI INI NARUTOOO!" Sasuke memukulkan tangan kaku Naruto kepipinya sendiri.

"kumohon. . . jangan tersenyum seperti itu. . . jangan tersenyum seolah kau bahagia seperti itu. . . apa kau senang meninggalkan aku Naruto? Apa kau lupa janji sehidup semati kita. . .?"

"tidak! Akulah yang lupa! Akulah yang Brengsek disini! Akulah yang pantas mati karena telah menghianatimu dan melukaimu juga anak kita Naru. . . bunuh aku Naru, jadi aku bisa menebus kesalahanku dan kembali menepati sumpah setia sehidup semati kita Naru. . . ayo, jemput aku dan kita akan mengucapkan sumpah itu sekali lagi langusng dihadapan Tuhan. Dan kau bisa tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, bukan senyum yang akhir-akhir ini kau berikan untukku. Jangan tersenyum dulu Sayang. . . karena senyumanmu saat ini begitu menyakitkan untukku. . . kau bisa tersenyum lagi saat kita bertemu."

" _aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu Sasuke. . . bukan untuk membuatmu sakit atau hukuman untukmu, tapi karena kali ini aku akan tersenyum untuk permohonan maafku karena tidak bisa mempertahankan anak kita juga sebagai do'aku untukmu agar kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu yang sesunggunya Sasuke. . ."_

" _apa yang kau katakan Dobe! kaulah kebahagianku. . . maaf atas semua keegoisan dan kebrengsekanku yang selalu membuatmu menunggu dan tersakiti. . .Naru, kali ini kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi, aku ada di sini sekarang dan selamanya bersamamu, selalu membuatmu tersenyum bahagia seperti pertama kali kita mengucapkan janji suci kita. Dan seperti kataku tadi, mari kita ucapkan janji abadi kita dihadapan Tuhan."_

" _Sasuke. . ."_

"SAAASSSUUUKKKKKEEEEE!"

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kenapa kau meningglakan kami juga Otouto. . ."

"hiks. . .Sasuke! hiks. . ."

 **THE END**

 **Err. . . ! aku tau ini jelek banget! GJ! Gak kena feelnya! Banyak TYPOnya! Karya gagal! HUWEEEE! MAAF UDAH NYAMPAH DI FF NARUTO LAGI~!**

 **Btw, maaf buat Sasuke Lover, disini Sasukenya aku buat agak brengsek biar ceritanya jadi. Hehehe. . .gomen. . .**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca dan bersedia mengisi kolom dibawah ini.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL~!**


End file.
